Always
by Rizzy.and.Izzy
Summary: Jane comes home to Maura after being away at a training course for four days. Jane and Maura make up for lost time. :) Complete one-shot. This story was written because of a picture that was posted on Tumblr. I was able to add the picture here as well.


She doesn't know exactly what happened. She walked in the door, and had barely set her things down on the chair, when she was engulfed by a little Maura sized tornado. It twirled her around a few times until it dropped her down on the bed.

Jane quickly took hold of the situation, though and got on top of this Maura hurricane.

Usually, she likes it when Maura's this bold, but there's no place for this today. She's been away at a training course for four days and now is not the time for messing around. Beyond the obvious, of course.

Jane's been thinking about this for four whole days, and Maura, as much as she might want to, will not be the one on top today.

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder_, and Jane's heart is no exception. Whenever she comes back from being away for more than a day, she needs to feel Maura. She needs to touch her.

It's not so much about the sex as it is about the closeness, the contact. The calm that comes with knowing when she reaches out her hands, Maura's warm, soft body will be what she finds.

And she most definitely reaches out her hands. And she most definitely finds Maura's body.

And it's the part of Maura she always reaches for first. The back of her neck.

Jane takes her left hand and curls it around the back of Maura's slender neck. She knows that when she does this, there's only one response she's going to get.

Maura instantly grabs Jane around the waist with both hands, and with as much might as she can manage and as much skin as she can grasp, she grips the muscles. She stakes her claim. She's going to leave marks and she's glad of it. She's putting down her flag and she will not be moved, or removed. So long as Jane does not move, or remove her hand from the back of Maura's neck.

For this is Maura's sweet spot. The most sensitive part of her. Most of the time it's covered up by all her hair, and all the immaculate clothes she wears, and the occasional necklaces. But it's defenseless, and unprotected now. And it's the place on Maura that Jane always goes to, to come home to.

And this is the same reason Maura latches onto Jane's hips in return. This is Jane's tender spot. The place on her body that is powerless to Maura's touch.

They stay like this for as long as they can stand it.

Jane, teasing the back of Maura's neck with her precise fingers.

Maura, squeezing Janes sides just enough, just below the point of actual pain. An intense pressure she expertly wields.

Even after they start sweating in anticipation, they do not stop. Holding onto each other like this, so close, face to face, eyes inches apart. They start trembling from the temptation of one another so close, yet so literally out of reach.

And it's Maura who relents first.

It's always Maura who lets go first.

Jane just has that kind of a touch.

She moves her fingers along Maura's neck, up and down along the curve of her spine, side to side almost to the point where she's tickling her.

And Maura gives up, she can't not give in.

But she does not stop, though.

She releases her vice grip on the right side of Jane's hip and brings her hand up to Jane's own neck.

_The one drawback to all of this_, Jane thinks.

With all that Maura knows about the anatomy of the human body, she can do to Jane exactly what Jane is doing to her.

So Maura takes her own right hand, places it on the back of Jane's neck, and reaps her own reward.

As soon as Maura does this, Jane releases her hold.

She gently retrieves her hand from underneath Maura's neck. Jane puts her left hand back on the bed, opposite to where her right hand has always been. Her wrists slightly brush along Maura's shoulders as she pushes herself up on both hands.

"Is this the way you want to play it?" Jane's tone is lively, but she means business.

"What do you want to do?" Maura doesn't want to waste any time either it seems.

"You know exactly what I want to do."

They've done this before, of course. When one of them has been away for any extended amount of time. They don't remember when it first started, but they keep going back to it. It's the same as the dance they just interrupted. It's what brings them back home, back to each other. It erases all the time away, all the missed kisses, all the lost touches. It centers them, with each other. In each other, and for each other.

Jane lifts her left arm, and shifts her weight more onto her right side. Maura lifts her right arm and shifts a little as well. After they are repositioned, they both bring their hands together. They both move at the same time, in the same way. It's as if they are looking in a mirror and staring back at their reflection. Left hand in right hand, a perfect completion.

They know what they're going to do. Yet, they almost seem to move like they don't, like they've forgotten. They seem slow and shaky. But it's because they want to enjoy this. They have absolutely no reason to rush this. Sure, a small part of them might want to just fuck as quickly as possible and get it over with. Release the tensions, the pent up desires inside them. But they need more than that.

Tonight they need it slow, they need it all. They need to remember every feeling, every touch, every sound, every gasp. Even the lack of sound. To count how long a breath is held and then to try and hold it just that little bit longer. Because this is what sustains them. This is what makes it possible for them to be apart from each other for days on end. For days without end.

Jane knows this. During those four days away, the memory of the times when she'd come back from a long trip is what got her through.

This, here, right now. Maura, all hers. She, all Maura's. The exchange that happens without words when they're together. To hold that, to feel that, to take that and then to give that back. This is what Jane is coming home to. This is what she wants to take her time with. This is what she wants to have never end. This is what her days are for.

They both tighten their hands around each others, at the same time. A checking in. Like a hug between hands, or a kiss. Like the Eskimos kiss with their noses. Jane notices Maura laugh a little to herself.

"The Eskimos, again?"

"Always."

And it's that always that really does it for Jane.

It's Maura saying, _You always know. You always know what I'm thinking. You always know how I'm thinking. Always. Whenever I'm with you, I always feel loved. I always feel accepted. Always, I need you. Always, I love you._

And in a few minutes they will show each other all of these things. For with every _always_ from Maura, there's an _always_ from Jane.

Continuing to mirror themselves, they unlock their hands and bring them towards each other's center. This centers them as well. This is also what they both call home. Why they both keep themselves safe during the day, so they can both come home to each other at night. And at night, they both come. Home.

They move lower, they move deeper, they move in time and they move in turn with each other.

At this moment, they are one. They are always. They are home and they are loved.


End file.
